Gamera Lives pt-1
by cd11
Summary: Story, Gamera has returned to Earth to deal his old foes and new challenges as well. Rated K for now.


Gamera Lives pt-1: all right to the characters belong to their creators. Story, Gamera has returned to Earth to deal his old foes and new challenges as well. Rated K+ for now.

It had been many years since any of the giant monsters that plagued the planet Earth had been seen. There were many theories on the subject. The one that seemed to hold the most weight was that due to changes in the environment, especially since there has been no atomic testing for many years that this was the reason for the end of the giants.

Or so the self satisfied world would like to believe.

November 26, 2012; North fork Island

The small science station of North Fork Island was not too impressive. A long rang telescope to scan the night skies was the largest building on the island. Henry Sakada the chief scientist was scanning the darkened sky. It was his shift and he was really in his element, for the stars was his dream.

He had finished photographing the section of stars for the night when there was a sudden flash in deep space. Sakada had to look twice before he realized what he was seeing. He punched the intercom button "Hey you guys!" he shouted "Get up here; we got something on the scope."

The crew came running as Sakada transferred the images to the large plasma screen. What they saw shocked them. It was a huge circular object with fire coming from the four corners of the object.

Nishimura, the young intern was puzzled; "That's not a flying saucer?" Ota, the group's cook glared at the boy. "What else could it be? It is saucer shaped and its flying, so what else could it be?"

Sakada finished transmitting the images to Kure, and very quickly got a reply. "Kure Institute say…" he stopped talking. Everyone looked at their chief.

"What is it, Boss?" Ota asked.

Sakada replied "They say that it's Gamera."

Tokyo Defense Agency:

"Gamera?" The army chief of staff asked.

"Yes sir. They believe it is Gamera that was seen entering the Earth's atmosphere at 2300 hours." The person doing the talking was Miki Atsumi, director of defense studies. "We believe that Gamera will return to Japan."

The chief of staff was not pleased by this information. "What should be our response if this creature lands in Japan?

Miki did not hesitate "As Gamera has shown to be a friend of mankind; it is our opinion that any military response should be held back. In the past Gamera has appeared when there have been dangers to us." Miki paused "It is possible because of the appearance of Gamera, that there may be a greater danger either present or about to become present."

The chief of staff looked down on Miki for a moment, and then smiled. "My dear young woman." He told her "You are indeed your father's daughter. When he had a belief he took it by the teeth and ran with it."

Miki grinned "He certainly does."

"The thing with your dad is he has a good instinct about things." Chief of staff said. "And he had a knack of being right, I believe that your right too." Looking at the screens in the command center. He asked the question "So what should we be worried about?" Turning back to Miki; "The Gyaos? Rodan? Maybe even Godzilla?" Miki replied. "It has been many years since Godzilla has appeared anywhere, Rodan even longer. But the Gyaos are Gamera's natural enemies. They could be stirring in the depths again."

"You are not making me happy with these tales." Chief of staff said.

Miki shrugged "Dad always said the hardest part was the waiting."

He was right.

In a small village in Kyushu, a small farmer's cattle were protesting an unwelcome intrusion loudly. The farmer rolled out of his bed with a curse and stepped outside. He was horrified to see several huge bat-like creatures feasting on several of his cows. He stood petrified, as he saw this grisly sight. Had he got to cover he would have lived to tell the story. However the farmer reached in the shed for a shotgun and fired. This got the attention of the creatures. Several seconds later the creatures were feasting on the farmer. Then they took to the night skies, for the Gyaos had truly returned, and death would follow them.

As is well known in the 21st century. There was no such thing as a secret. By morning the entire nation was aware of appearance of Gamera. the news media was blaring to the world the return of the giant monsters. It was a smaller note of the murdered farmer in Kyushu. The media and military would have done well to have paid more attention to this event. For there was something far larger was stirring in the depths of the earth, larger even then the Gyaos, about to burst through and bring death and destruction to Japan and the world.

Miki Atsumi was dozing in her chair in the ops center. like many of her team she had not left the center since Gamera reappeared. Slowly she smelled coffee under her nose. She opened her eyes and looked up. There was her father, Saburu Atsumi, former General of the self-defense forces with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Are you ever going to bed?" he asked

Miki smiled and gratefully took the cup. "Thanks Dad." she said as she started to sip the hot liquid. "What brings you down here?'

"I heard what was going on." Saburu said. "Thought I'd see if you needed some help. Miki looked to the screens. "The station on North Fork island spotted Gamera at 2300 hours. After that we had a report of a farmer being slaughtered by what was described as some bat-winged creatures."

Saburu thought "Could be the Gyaos, you think?'

"That's what we though at first, Gamera and the Gyaos are blood enemies." Miki said. "but.." Saburu looked to his daughter "But what?'

Miki looked at the screen. "There's something about that part of Kyushu that seems to be ringing a distant bell." Saburu looked at the digital map of kyushu. "I don't know.." Then it occured to him. "Can you bring up a record of monster sightings?"

"Otami." Miki calls to her assistant. "Bring up the files, anything and everything in Kyushu. Time frame between now and 1945."

The data began to file over the screen. Father and daughter went through the data, when a very interesting piece of information popped up. "The old coal mines where Rodan first appeared are only 60 nautical miles from where the farmer was killed." Saburu said.

"Rodan." Miki said softly. "This is getting to be a nightmare."

"It already is." Saburu said.

300 miles to the south, Gamera made landfall. The great beast sat down on the beach near the city of Kobe. He raised his great head and let out a mighty roar to tell every living creature that indeed he had returned. This was a challenge that did not take long for a response. For in the skies over the city several bat-like creatures started circling the massive turtle.

Gamera looked skyward, the bloodlust in his eyes at the sight of his old enemies, the Gyaos. He let out a mighty roar and prepared to challenge his enemies, when from the skies came another even louder roar came out of the blue.

To be continued:


End file.
